1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a useful deodorant composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a deodorant composition comprising an ascorbyl tocopheryl phosphate compound or a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A diversity of deodorants including active charcoal and glyoxal are available on the market. Meanwhile, it is known that more than hundreds of substances can be sources of malodors and these substances are roughly classified into nitrogen compounds such as ammonia and amines and sulfur compounds such as hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans.
The performance rating of a deodorant is made according to how many sources of malodor it may deal with and how quickly it does so. In addition to these criteria, how conveniently it can be used is another important criterion.
However, there has not been developed a deodorant that fully meets with these criteria. Therefore, research and development work is in progress for finding better deodorants.
Under the circumstances the inventors of this invention did much research to create a satisfactory deodorant. As a consequence, the inventors discovered that the active ingredient compound of the deodorant composition of this invention has an outstanding deodorizing action and, based on this finding, did further research and perfected this invention.